


open my chest and colour my spine

by pasdecoeur



Series: symbrock works [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Kinda but not really, Mild Gore, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Verbal Humiliation, he's just a parasite in love, look it's all perfectly consensual i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasdecoeur/pseuds/pasdecoeur
Summary: Prompt: Eddie has always had a thing for dirty talk, particularly the kind that is degrading and humiliating towards him. Now he has someone in his head who has pretty much no filter at all and I think I know where this is going.





	open my chest and colour my spine

**Author's Note:**

> @my lovely anon prompter: I'm honestly so delighted you thought of this, and then thought of ME, clearly I'm doing God's Work in this house tonight.

**_We are one, Eddie.. We want the same things._ **

_You sure about that, buddy? Because I’m not the one who wants to eat people's heads. Or livers. Or pancreas._

**_Sometimes we only want the pituitary, Eddie. Or a nice hamstring._** Venom curled around his neck like a warm, horror-movie, winter scarf and peered into Mrs. Chen's freezer displays with borderline-pornographic interest. **_Sometimes we just want chooooocolate._**

_You **always** want chocolate. _Eddie picked up a gallon of Haagen-Dazs' Double Chocolate anyway. It was _nice,_ having a salary and a job, Eddie had almost forgotten.

**_And tater-tots?_** Venom piped up hopefully. Eddie could feel soft, dark tendrils winding in between his fingers, squeezing his palm, like a little kid tugging an exasperated parent to the Bad Food section of the store, and almost laughed, before relenting. Venom wriggled happily around his neck, and Eddie felt the soft, wet lick of his tongue just below his chin, reached out to stroke the top of his head, feeling Venom's hum deep in his chest, radiating over his heart and throbbing in his stomach.

_You and me against the world, huh?_

**_You and me,_** Venom sighed back happily, and let Mrs. Chen scritch the top of his head after she's tossed in an extra packet of Reese's into the bag.

**_\---_ **

 

 

Chocolate, Eddie discovers, does interesting things to their system.

**_It makes us feel gooooood, Eddie,_** Venom whispers in his ear.

The empty Mars bar wrapper is balled up in Eddie's fist, and really, a Mars bar should not be what instigates a sexual crisis, except hey, one time Eddie jumped into a lobster tank in a posh restaurant because _Venom_ so maybe this is just his life now, a series of random, bizarre, life-altering escapades that'll fuck him up in permanent, unrecognizable ways.

**_Don't you want to feel good, Eddie?_** Venom almost sounds disappointed, but that’s a lie. Eddie can tell, because there's something hot and wet curling around his dick, not moving, not squeezing, just steady and unbearable and _there._

_You have to--move._

**_No,_** Venom purrs. **_I don't. You don't want me to._**

The alleyway they're in is dark, quiet, filled with warm, good smells from the bakery ovens next door, and Eddie's pinned to the wall, dark, sticky tendrils anchoring his wrist and his ankles and his _throat--_

_I can't- I can't breathe--_

**_You don't want to. You can't lie to me, Eddie. This is what you want._ **

Dark, slithering strands, tightening around his throat, and there are dark spots dancing in his vision, mouth gaping, working soundlessly, his cock's starting to strain against the cold, sharp metal zipper of his jeans, and, and, something sticky and burning hot, working at his ass, slithering _inside-_

_V..._

**_I am always inside you, Eddie._ **

_Not like this!_ Eddie protests wildly, and as if in response, the pressure widens, hardens, stretching him open, and oh, fuck, that's- yeah-

_Hurts,_ he cries softly, but his body's giving him away, hips bucking into the hard, relentless pressure, into the tight, perfect fuckhole around his cock-

**_Does it,_** Venom whispers back, and V knows it does, but he doesn't care, because _Eddie_ doesn't care, he wants it, needs it, feels the trembling stretch through his spine, in his bones, at the back of his skull and in the corners of his eyes, fucking himself slowly on the hot, blunt pressure, dragging in punishing, heavy strokes around his cock, in his ass-

**_You want to come._ **

_Y-yeah. V, fuck, baby, come on, you gotta m-move-_

**_You can come like this,_** Venom whispers back. **_Can't you, Eddie?_**

_N-n-no..._

Venom laughs in his mind, and drifts out, to look him in the eye. His mouth comes level with Eddie's ear, and he whispers, _**Li**_ ** _ar,_** right before his clothes are ripping off his body, and Venom's sinking deep against his skin, _into_ him, against him, surrounding, choking, a startling, blinding pain in his shoulder, and Eddie can't scream, not with he collar around his throat- the _collar-_

**_Like a bitch, yes, yes, isn't that what you want, Eddie? My perfect cockslut, my bitch, you're mine, look at you, panting for it, panting for my cock inside you, fucking your tight hole on my cock like a whore-_ **

Venom pulls back, his teeth dripping with blood, _Eddie's blood, sharp-white-hot pain searing, clawing, and Eddie's screaming, screaming, it hurts, it **hurts-**_ blood gushes from the wound, pours down his chest, warm, wet, down his arms, dripping from his fingertips onto the pavement below, and Venom's still fucking him, harder now, quicker, a pounding, pistoling that drags against his soft, battered hole, sending painful shocks through his body, thin black tendrils sinking _into_ his cock, around his balls, _squeezing-_

The blood's dripping past his hips now, down his naked thighs, smearing around the base of his cock, and Eddie looks down at himself through a dream-like haze, at his shredded clothes, his cock jutting out, furiously red, pathetically spurting milky come and almost entirely eclipsed in pulsing black strands, his balls tight, filled, aching for a release that Venom won't allow, his mind's floating on a tsunami of _painpainpain **fuckmefuckmeplease-**_ he can't think, can't beg, can't scream, pinned down like a-

**_Like an animal, like a slave, like you're mine, mine, all mine, mine to fuck, mine to want, mine to love, you're mine-_ **

_Yes yes yes-_

It tightens in his gut viciously, the hard, heated pleasure of it, twists, and Venom pulls the thin black tentacles from his cock, from around his balls, ripping deeper into his ass, bulging and stroking, tongue sinking into his gasping, open mouth, into his throat, choking him harder, and Eddie breaks, shatters, coming desperately, brutally, thick, hot spurts of come wrenching from his cock, sobbing around the blunt, broad pressure in his throat, in his fucked-open hole, shivering, shaking, sobbing in Venom's arms, melting into him helplessly, his mind blank, his balls drained, his body empty and gone and destroyed.

\---

 

 

 

He wakes up in his bed.

_V?_

**_Welcome back._ **

The TV’s on, and Venom's watching bigmouth for the seventh time in a row. Venom maybe has a slight problem.

**_John Mulaney is a Good Guy. I can tell._** Eddie's allowed to feel proud. This is some serious character development, right here. ** _Also, Eddie, we should donate to Planned Parenthood. And write articles about donating to Planned Parenthood. And eat some republicans. Can we eat some republicans?_**

_I'll put it on the list, big guy. Hey. Uh. What... What just happened, back there?_

**_You gave us chocolate._ **

_Wait... Seriously? We eat chocolate all the time! That never happened before!_

**_It will, now._ **

_It... Uh._

**_Don't you want it to?_** Venom doesn't even bother to sound curious, the smug bastard.

_Um._

**_That's what we thought. Now shut up, this is my favourite part._** But he drags Eddie into his side and curls around his waist and tucks up under his chin anyway, eyes glued to the screen with psychotic, unbroken concentration, while Nathan Fillion contributes in important, wonderful ways to the history of pop culture.

_So... Chocolate's what gets that to happen again?_

**_If you think the chocolate was why we fucked, my love,_** and Eddie's heart is _not_ allowed to _do that,_  seriously, who gave it  _permission_ to  _skip,_ it has literally  _one job,_ and that job's  _Not Skipping,_ _**you have not been paying attention.**_

_Oh._

**_You and me against the world, Eddie._ **

_Yeah._  Maybe Eddie smiles, quiet and a little shy, trying not to think about what it said about him, that this thing, this fucked-up, too-open, borderless, boundaryless relationship, with no secrets and no space and no goddamn _privacy-_ that was the best thing he'd ever had, that this was the best he could remember feeling, in years.  _Yeah, alright_ _then._

_((We are **Venom.))**_

**Author's Note:**

> *zac efron voice* we're all in this TOGETHER!
> 
> thanks for reading, and uh, hit kudos if you think this will... haunt your nightmares?  
> title from of monsters and men's _wolves without teeth._  
>  for more fannish nonsense, find me on tumblr @pasdecoeur
> 
> on a more important note: i'm not an american, but for the love of god, the midterms are coming up in what? a week? two? please make sure you're registered and go **vote**.


End file.
